1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead bonding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H02-213075 discloses a method for bonding leads 103. According to the method, as shown in FIG. 19 of this application, a solder layer 102 is formed on each electrode 101 of a circuit board 100, and each of the leads 103 is brought into contact with the surface of the solder layer 102 and each of the leads 103 is heated by laser beams.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H02-213075, if the laser irradiation position deviates from the target irradiation position in the pitch direction, the solder layer 102 is directly irradiated with the laser beams, which may cause scattering of solder.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technique for suppressing scattering of solder when leads are soldered to respective electrode pads by laser beams.